


My Love

by LoveMahRainyDays



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, For a Friend, IronStrange, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMahRainyDays/pseuds/LoveMahRainyDays
Summary: I wrote this for my friend Meg like a year ago, found it in my notes app, and I thought I would post it instead of just deleting it.Basically really really light/nongraphic smut, feels, and Tony needing reassurance and deserving love.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 25





	My Love

The first time they were intimate, it was soft, sweet and a little awkward- filled with muffled laughter and soft groans as their bodies moved together, hips undulating to an unheard beat. Being like this felt so freeing; the Avengers had just defeated Thanos in battle and had a lot of time on their hands now that they were waiting for their next big threat. Stephen had been right all along, their only hope for survival was through Tony Stark, and, in giving up his timestone he ensured that the man in the suit would survive.

And survive, he had. Tony, the brilliant inventor he was, managed to create the perfect weapon to trap Thanos and alter reality- bringing everyone they knew back. 

It was then that Stephen knew he'd made the right choice in convincing Thanos to spare Stark. The man was a genius- snarky yet charismatic, but also kind. It didn't take long for the doctor to fall head over heels for him.

However, Stark didn't share his point of view. Yes, he liked Dr. Stephen Strange.. but he was scared to let himself feel anything remotely like love, because the last time he'd shown someone that he cared, his heart had essentially been crushed beneath their boot. No, it was far too intimidating for Tony to talk about love to the man he'd met a year before. But it was certainly less intimidating to show it. Hips thrusting accompanied by soft, sweet kisses? Easy. 

After slow and sweet session of lovemaking, Tony turned on to his side to look Stephen in the eye as he thought about what he was going to say. A few minutes later, he'd found the words that he wanted to say- to explain just what he was thinking. "I want you to... I wanna feel you," Tony murmured, looking a little nervous about what he was proposing. 

"You are right now, Tony," Stephen said carefully, gently taking the other man's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Inside." 

"Oh," Stephen said, definitely a bit surprised by the admission. "We don't have to do that if you don't want to. I won't think any less of you for not wanting to bottom for me." 

"No, I know.. I just. I wanna try. But give me some time, yeah?" Tony said quietly, looking a little lost. 

"Of course. Take all the time you need." 

💜

A month or two down the road, Tony was feeling a little more confident and believed that he might be ready to go the next step with his lover. Stephen hadn't pressured him into making the decision, in fact, he kept asking if it was okay. Every brush of Stephen's long fingers against Tony's flesh drew shivers down his spine, yet filled him with warmth. 

But what managed to bring Tony to tears? The soft, sweet words that Stephen whispered against his cheek. The gentle, tender kisses they exchanged as they made love. But especially the words that he'd said after their passionate lovemaking.  
"You're so beautiful, Tony.." Stephen murmured, "I know you don't see it, but it's the truth. Your mind is so brilliant, your eyes are so lovely, your smile... You are gorgeous." 

"Even with my reactor?" Tony whispered quietly, not entirely believing Stephen's words, but wanting to so badly. "Even with all of my scars?" 

Stephen nodded leaned down to press a kiss to the reactor in the center of Tony's chest. "Even the reactor.. I love it. It just shows how brilliant you are, how inventive.. how strong. The scars around it show me how brave and strong you are- picking yourself up and continuing on.." Stephen hummed and gently pulled his lover into his arms, kissing the top of Tony's head. "It's one of the many things I love about you." 

Tony was shocked into silence, having not expected to hear the words he'd longed to hear for what felt like forever. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he looked up at Stephen as he whispered, "I... I love you too."


End file.
